


Everything

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mention of sex, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean gets a call at work and rushes to the hospital





	Everything

Dean didn’t hear the customer yelling after him as he rushed through the front of his auto repair shop. He didn’t register his uncle Bobby hollowing from the scrap yard for him to drive safe and that he would be no good to you dead. All Dean could think about was the call he had gotten 2 minutes earlier. A call that he had been expecting but it had still knocked his wind right out of him. He was pale as a ghost as he got in behind the wheel of his 1967 chevy impala. Nothing in that moment mattered to him was getting to you.

Dean’s entire body was on autopilot as he got behind the wheel of his car, pulling into the street and heading towards the hospital. Memories of you were all that occupied his mind. Memories of how his nights had been calmer and sleep filled after you came into his life. Your presence made everything better and sleep wasn’t a task that needed to be conquered anymore. It came as natural as holding you tightly against his body. Memories of how you would be humming in the kitchen every morning before work making him breakfast because you didn’t have to be at the coffee shop until an hour after he had to be at work. He loved wrapping his arms around you from behind and feel you lean back into him. He loved the way you’d always tilt you head, silently asking him for a kiss, which he would happily grant you.

As Dean drove through the streets he knew so well, with his foot heavy on the gas, he couldn’t help but think about all the days he had wasted away from her. You had been his high school sweetheart. You had been his world back then. All through college you had been his rock and true constant. But when Sam had wanted to go to a college across the country Dean had followed his brother. Their parents had died when they were kids and the two of them were inseparable. You had cried the night that Dean left, but you had told him that you understood and you had, even if it had felt as if half your heart was being ripped from your chest and left with him. You had tried to make things work, but Dean had been an idiot not fighting hard enough for the best thing that he ever had. He had been an even bigger idiot for not realizing what he had been losing until it was gone. For the longest of time he saw you every street corner, in every smile of beautiful women that just never measured up to you. You had been the one and Dean had let you slip away. Fate had smiled on him years later when his best friend had set him up on a blind date a couple of years after returning to Kansas. Y/N was long gone or at least so Dean had thought.

“ _Come on Benny this is stupid,” Dean grumbled at his friend all but pushed him out the door. “I don’t need a damn blind date. I do fine on my own.”_

_“Really and how long has it been since one date got you a second or a third,” Benny raised an eyebrow at his friend, who just shrugged. He wasn’t really looking for a relationship like that. Dean loved women. He dated a lot, it was just very few of them that made it past the first month line. To be honest he was still not over the one, he had let get away. He would just never admit that fact to anyone. The only one who knew his secret about him was his little brother and that wasn’t because Dean had told it. Sam was just a goddamn mind reader or so it seemed at times._

_“So you want me to call the poor girl who is probably already halfway to the restaurant by now?” Benny asked, making Dean groan. He didn’t want that either. He wasn’t out to make anyone feel bad about themselves or ruin their night. Surely Dean could play along with this and give the girl a good time. So he went. Grumbling the entire way just to get it out of his system but he went, only to get the shock of his life._

_The girl he was meeting was going to wear a red dress and he would wear a red rose on his tux. The only woman in a red dress in that restaurant was Y/N. His Y/N and it took every ounce of courage Dean could muster to even walk up to your table._

_“Hi Y/N/N,” Dean spoke softly, not sure how you would feel about him after all this time or if he even had any right to talk to you at all._

_“Dean!” Surprise was written all over your face and it only grew when you saw the rose pinned to his jacket. “Oh.”_

_Dean nervously ran a hand behind the back of his neck and he lowered his eyes, “I didn’t know, I swear. If you want me to leave then…” he mumbled. Dean felt a jolt of electricity cause through him as you reached out and took his hand, smiling tenderly at him._

_“Don’t be ridiculous, Dee. Stay. Actually I hate blind dates and Bela just talked me into it because apparently her husband knew this guy, who could use a real date for once,” you teased and Dean let out a small chuckle as he sat down across from her._

_“Really? Cause Benny said his wife had asked him to find a date for this girl who was too busy starting up a new business to go out and have any fun,” Dean winked at you, causing you to blush slightly before mumbling you were going to kill them both._

_If you or Dean had ever doubted how you felt about each other after years of being apart, your date confirmed it. You still made his head spin and Dean still caused the butterflies in your stomach to go crazy. You made him laugh and he made you feel like you were the only person in the room, even when your waitress tried to flirt with him. Dean was everything and more than you remembered him to be. You hadn’t even realized how much you had missed him until he offered to walk you home._

_Dean was sad the night was almost over but at least you took his hand. Taking him up on his offer to let him join you on your walk back to your place, which apparently wasn’t far. He loved the way your hand still fit in his, like it belonged there and it had never left. His heart skipped a bit when you leaned into him slightly as you walked and he smiled as he realized just how much he still loved you. He hoped that there was still a small chance that you felt the same way._

_Dean quietly watched you fiddle with your keys and unlock the door before you turned back to face him. There was no need to tell each other that you had both had a good time, you knew each other too well for that. Still, time had passed and Dean knew he had broken your heart along with his own when he left you behind. He gently tugged your hair behind your ear, smiling when you leaned into his touch and Dean slowly leaned forward._

_“Can I kiss you goodnight,” Dean asked you hesitantly, only to have his heart shattered into a million pieces when you shook her head no. Dean quickly took a step back, running his hand nervously behind his neck not sure what to do, other than just leave and cut his losses._

_You giggled softly taking a step forward, wrapping your arms around his neck, clearly surprising the hell out of him. He had hurt you, but he had never meant too. He had done what he thought was right. You didn’t hold any of it against him. You were both older now and you still loved him with all of your heart._

_“I didn’t say I don’t want you to kiss me. Just not goodnight because the night is not over yet,” you sent him an almost shy smile as you watched the realization dawn on him and you  giggled when his lips crashed against yours._

_You were both laughing, still trying to kiss each other, when you pulled him backwards into your home with you, silently vowing to yourself you’d never let him go again._

Dean managed to smile through his worry as he remembered how dazed he had been for weeks after that. You had been so busy with the opening of your coffee shop, that you had barely gotten any more than stolen moments and late nights at your place when he stopped by unannounced. Yet he had been happy. He remembered the person he had been with you. The person he always wanted to be and you seemed content and relaxed whenever he was around. You were two pieces of the same puzzle finally reunited after having spent years apart.

_“Dean! I need to finish up. The customers will be coming soon,” you laughed as he grabbed your hand with a cheeky grin on his face, pulling you into the back office with him, kicking the door shut and pushing you against it. You moaned into his kiss and any objections you had tried to make left you as you wrapped your arms around his neck melting into him completely._

_You closed your eyes enjoying the feeling of his hands roaming your body and his lips moving down your jaw to your neck. It took all of your will power to even attempt to get him off you._

_“Dean,” his name came out more as a moan than an objection and Dean smiled knowingly against your skin as he continued his ministrations. “DEAN!” you laughed pushing at his shoulders, when his hands were dangerously close to move up your skirt._

_His head fell down against your shoulder with a groan, making you laugh even harder. “You’re trouble.”_

_“And you are no fun,” Dean smirked, before pressing his lips against yours again. His kiss was more tender and loving this time, not searching for anything else that the joy of kissing you._

_“Well, I’ll be a lot of fun later if you help me get the sign up out front,” you grinned pecking his lips, before dashing through the door, letting out a slight squeal when his hand landed with a satisfying smack against your ass._

_You twirled around ready to scold him, only to see him grabbing a chocolate muffin of the tray on the counter throwing you a wink as he headed for the front door to do as you had ordered._

_“ **You’re going to bad for business,**  Winchester.  **I can tell,** ” you called after him, making him laugh and you couldn’t help but shake your head with a loving smile on your face. Bad for business or not, you loved him and he belonged in your life.  _

Dean had barely put the car into park before he was out the door and across the street. He ran through the hospital doors and down the hallways to the right wing. As he was running his mind wandered to the happiest day of his life. The day you had agreed to be his wife.

_Dean laid on his back still completely dazed and blissed from the orgasm you had just rode out of him, loving the feel of you still straddling him, with your head resting against his shoulder and his arms wrapped around you._

_He groaned a bit when you pulled yourself off him letting you fall down next to him. All thoughts left him as he looked looked over at you. Pure euphoria on your face as you smiled softly at him. Your skin was flushed and your hair a mess. You were absolutely breathtaking and without any thought what so ever the words fell from his lips. “Marry me?”_

_“What?” a surprise expression washed over your face and Dean wanted to kick himself, but the words were out and he couldn’t stop now. Dean quickly moved off the bed, finding his pants and pulling the ring from his pocket, before moving over to you now sitting up staring at him in confusion. Dean knelt down infront of you opening the box and your hands flew up to cover your mouth as you realized it wasn’t a moment of passion thing._

_“Y/N/N. I love you. This wasn’t how I wanted to do this, but your just so damn perfect and I couldn’t hold it back any longer. I am sorry for all the time we wasted being apart. I don’t want to wake up another day without you by my side. If you’ll be my wife I promise you I will spend every day for the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you. I’ll never leave you again. Baby you’re my everything. Please marry me?” Dean looked up at her, smiling as you nodded._

_“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you,” you laughed and Dean slid the ring on your finger, before letting you pull him him back into bed. Dean rolled on top of you, kissing you deeply, pouring all the love and adoration he held for you into it._

_“Dean Winchester, did you just propose to me butt naked after sex?” you laughed and Dean couldn’t help but join in._

_“Well, you agreed sweetheart. Whatever works right?” he teased kissing you again, before his hands started to roam your still naked body, causing you to moan against your fiancee’s lips._     

“Can you tell me where I can find Y/N Winchester,” Dean asked the nurse at the front desk, slightly out of breath from his run and from worrying.

“You’re Dean?” the nurse asked and Dean nodded. “Y/N will be so happy to see you,” the nurse smiled guiding Dean down the hall and into a room that held his angry wife. She was leaning on the bed, her hand squeezing her brother’s so hard it was turning white and Cas’ face was contorted into one of immense pain, but of course you were too stubborn to scream as the contraction hit.

“Hey, look Dean is here,” Cas spoke softly, but clearly relieved the moment he spotted Dean in the door and your eyes shot up and a strained smile spread across your face. Dean felt the tears press behind his eyes. He hated seeing her in pain like this but he was here. You were having his first child. He smiled softly back at you as you spoke.

“You made it,” the relief and joy in your eyes evident and Dean’s smile grew as he nodded a thank you to Cas, who was leaving the room mumbling something about getting a doctor to see to his hand.  

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Dean smiled as crossed the room, taking your hand in one of his, gently rubbing circles on your back with the other. “What do you need, sweetheart?” Dean asked her, hating he didn’t really know what to do with himself and that he wasn’t able to take your pain away.

“Tell me a story of us. Anything. Just take my mind off this,” you grumbled hitting the bed with your fist as another contraction made you almost scream. Dean held your hand, not caring about the pain you caused him as you squeezed down hard around it. He just started talking. Reminding you of the day he proposed, adding a memory too it he wasn’t sure if you were aware of.

“Did Cas ever tell you I asked for his permission to marry you?” Dean asked her softly and she looked up, surprise written all over her face and her pain all but forgotten. Dean chuckled kissing her cheek. “He told me that you were all he had left and that if I was to hurt you again, he would hunt me down and smite me, whatever than means.”

“Yeah, my brother was always a little odd,” you giggled letting Dean help you back onto the bed, where he sat down behind you, gently messaging you back as he reminded you of you wedding day.

Dean remembered how sad you had been your dad wasn’t there to walk you down the aisle, but luckily for both of you, your brother had stepped up. Cas offered to do it without either of you ever having to ask. Since that day there had been an unspoken bond between Dean and Cas. You were the most important person in both their lives and Cas intrusted your happiness with Dean.

_Dean had been so nervous right until the moment he saw you. It looked as if you were floating towards him as you moved down the aisle on Cas’ arm. Dean felt a single tear roll down his cheek but he didn’t care. He barely even noticed the friendly pat Sam placed against his shoulder. His entire attention was on you. He had never seen anything as beautiful and graceful in his life as you and you were all his._

_The vows were spoken and you both promised yourselves to one another, both knowing what life without the each other was like. Neither of you wanted to ever go through that ever again. Dean had never been more in love and you had never been happier. The words uniting you forever, had barely left Father Murphy’s mouth before Dean had you wrapped in his arms, kissing your breathless and dizzy, to the roaring applauses of your family and friends._

_You had been blind to everyone around you as you stared up into his beautiful green eyes, laughing from happiness as you realized he was yours forever. You were Y/N Winchester and you couldn’t wait to begin the rest of his life with him._

Dean stopped his story once or twice to help you through your contractions, but he managed to keep you somewhat distracted and even smiling once in a while until Dr. Mills told you it was time to push. Your husband never once left your side through the whole thing. He made up stories about the future and your son, causing you to smile through the pain in between pushes. He praised you. Telling you how much he loved you and how proud he was of you, never letting you see how much your pain actually hurt him. Dean felt more useless that he ever had in his life, even if the complete opposite was true. You weren’t sure you could have done this without him. He made it all bearable and knowing he would always be right by your side no matter what life would throw at you, made the thought that you were about to become a mom a whole lot less scary.

A scream rang through the air and you fell back against the pillows, completely exhausted but happier than ever as you newborn son was place on your chest. Your eyes found Dean’s glassy tear filled ones and you instantly reached out for him. Dean, careful not to hurt either of you, sat down next to you on the bed, gently running a finger over his son’s cheek. Completely in awe of this little human, he had helped create. Your eyes teared up looking at him. The love shun from his face as he fought to hold back his tears. Your son was the luckiest little boy in the world to have Dean for a dad.

“We made him,” Dean’s eyes found yours and a smile split across his face with your words.

“Congratulations daddy,” Dean leaned in pressing his lips against yours, pouring all his love for you and your child into that kiss. He would always be there for you. The two of you already made him a better man than he had ever been before and he would never stop trying to be the best husband and father he could be to the two of you. Dean had never felt this happy before in his life and he was going to spend every day making sure you and Josh, knew just how happy you made him.  


End file.
